


Inter-mission

by 30HowlsStrong (hollo)



Series: Learning the Spark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Sort Of Fluff, implied BAMF!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollo/pseuds/30HowlsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He called it his God-Rod. Three-and-a-half feet of wrought iron fence post ending in a wicked arrow tip, coated in numerous alternating layers of wolfsbane oil and silver. Thick leather wrapped around the bottom segment worked as a handhold, with a loop to keep it on his wrist, always close. He had yet to find a supernatural creature or spirit that didn’t crumple beneath it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-mission

**Author's Note:**

> May write more drabbles in this AU, because I like it.

            He called it his God-Rod. Three-and-a-half feet of wrought iron fence post ending in a wicked arrow tip, coated in numerous alternating layers of wolfsbane oil and silver. Thick leather wrapped around the bottom segment worked as a handhold, with a loop to keep it on his wrist, always close. He had yet to find a supernatural creature or spirit that didn’t crumple beneath it.

            It had been gremlins that day, nasty little green skinned bastards four feet tall, hopping around on kangaroo legs. They’d been tormenting a nearby town, just on the edge of the pack boundary, chasing down joggers and slashing at legs with their wicked claws. They wouldn’t be chasing anything anymore.

            The God-Rod would need a few layers of recoating, he decided, as he wiped the remnants of gremlin brains and guts decorating it off on his shirt. Gremlin bodies lay scattered around him among the grass of the park, the ones with large body wounds steaming slightly in the cool fall air. He’d tried counting them this time, but somewhere after twenty-two he gave up and let himself fall into the rhythm. Gremlins weren’t the easiest of creatures to smack around, and he had the scratches and claw marks up and down his legs and across his stomach to prove it, but he felt good.

            A howl rang out in the still night, another joined, then another, and soon he was surrounded by the sweet sound of his pack. It was a call to sound off, and he should have joined in, but he preferred to close his eyes and listen to their voices reverberate around him like a cocoon. Sometimes it could be very easy for him to forget he was part of it, and sometimes remembering he belonged would just hit him straight in the solar plexus.

            “Stiles.”

            He opened his eyes, the howls still fading from his ears, and turned with crooked grin in place to meet the gaze of the big bad wolf himself.

            “You didn’t sound off.”

            Derek managed to sound gruff, and Stiles laughed and lifted the arm not currently holding the God-Rod, holding his palm out.

            “I’m sorry babe, were you worried?” He chuckled as Derek neared, bypassing gremlin bodies to sidle up to the shorter man, arm wrapping around his waist as Stiles rested his arm around the Alpha’s neck.

            “Why would I be worried?” Derek asked with a feral grin. There were streaks of blood on his face and a piece of gremlin stuck between his teeth. Stiles pulled a faced and picked it out.

            “You weren’t saving that for later, right?” He asked, flicking the piece away.

Derek laughed and kissed him. Stiles was more than inclined to let him, even after chomping on gremlins all night, because he’d learned the only thing better than bashing in the brains of renegade supernatural creatures was making out with a riled-up werewolf.

            Catcalls and wolf-whistles reached them after a moment, and Stiles pushed Derek away and tapped him on the nose.

            “Not in front of the children,” He said sternly, frowning.

Derek rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh and nipped at the finger Stiles was still hovering in front of his face. Pulling back to give himself some room, the Alpha grinned, and let out a booming howl. Around them the rest of the pack responded, and this time Stiles joined in.

 


End file.
